HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) is well known as display description language. HTML defines the sentence structure and decoration of character strings by use of tags. A webpage written in HTML is interpreted by the web browser to be drawn on a screen. Styles indicating how to draw various elements such as a character string, an image, a button, a textbox and the like can be written as a style sheet in HTML. Styles of tags specified by selectors, the selectors being statements that specify element names, classes, and the like, are written in the style sheet in association with the selectors.
The size of a screen provided by the web browser varies with clients and there is a need to display in the same manner regardless of whatever types of the screen used for the output. In response to this, there is proposed, for example, a mechanism of applying a style sheet of the client side to fit the width of a document to the width of the display portion, in Patent Citation 1.
Patent Citation 1
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-527057